The Angel
by Kida Tenshi
Summary: Asato Tsuzuki has a lover. His name is Yasu Tsubasa and he's and angel that works as a Winged Guardian. Normally Winged Guardians and Guardians of Death were enemies, but Asato and Yasu didn't care about that. Now Asato takes Yasu to meet his friends and co-workers. The only problem is Hisoka.


"Asato, I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Yasu Tsubasa said. He had short fiery red hair that seemed to be on the messy wild side. His eyes were as aquamarine as the jewel or the Caribbean Sea and his skin was pale. He wore a white button up with a grey jacket and pants, and black shoes.

"Yasu, they'll like you. They're really nice," Asato Tsuzuki stated. He had short brown hair, amethyst purple eyes and fair skin. He wore a black suit with a black trench coat.

"It's just, Guardians of Death and the Winged Guardians haven't always gotten along," Yasu said a little nervous. Asato smiled softly as he took his hand into his.

"Trust me. I wouldn't let anything happen to you," Asato promised. Yasu has a light blush and smiled a bit before sighing.

"Okay," he said before Asato led him into the building. The red head made sure to stick close to Asato, especially as they reached the Summons Section. They walked in and everyone looked at Asato.

"Tsuzuki, you're late," Seiichiro Tatsumi stated pushing his glasses up over his blue eyes.

"Sorry about that, Tatsumi. I had to pick someone up," Asato smiled.

"Oh? And just who would that be?" Chief Konoe asked. Asato looked over his shoulder at Yasu who was hiding behind him. Asato gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance before Yasu revealed himself to everyone. Everyone was surprised when they saw such a beautiful man in front of them. Yasu gave a shy smile.

"H-hi. I'm Yasu Tsubasa. It's nice to meet you," Yasu greeted. Many of the people blushed at that while Asato smiled.

"Wait, Yasu, as in your lover?" Watari asked surprised. Asato nodded.

"Yup, this is him," Asato confirmed with a smile.

"You look familiar," Hisoka said walking up. Yasu's eyes widened a bit before smiling nervously.

"O-oh! I guess I just have one of those familiar faces," Yasu said to him. Asato saw his nervousness and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

 _'Why is he suddenly so nervous like this?'_ He thought to himself.

"You're nervous. Why?" Hisoka asked looking at him with suspicion.

"It's nothing. I'm just nervous about meeting Asato's friends and co-workers," Yasu replied.

"Wait, Yasu Tsubasa died two hundred years ago according to records," Tatsumi stated making everyone but Asato narrow their eyes at Yasu.

"There's a reason why he's here, Tatsumi," Asato stated.

"And what would that be?" Tatsumi asked as he crossed his arms.

"I'm a Winged Guardian," Yasu said avoiding their gazes. "More importantly, I was Hisoka's Winged Guardian before he died," he said surprising Tsuzuki.

"What's a Winged Guardian?" Hisoka asked looking at everyone. Asato sighed a bit.

"They're guardian angels for living humans. They protect the humans," he explained. Hisoka glared at Yasu.

"Protect, huh?" He asked while Yasu flinched. "I still died!" Hisoka shouted going to attack the angel until Asato blocked Yasu, glaring at Hisoka which surprised everyone.

"You want him, then you have to go through me, Kurosaki," Asato snarled. Yasu placed his hands on his lover's back.

"Asato, don't," Yasu said to him. Asato looked at him, his eyes softening before he sighed.

"Come on, Yasu. Let's go," he said before leading him out. Once out, Asato wrapped his arm around Yasu, holding him close. "Are you alright?" Yasu looked up at him for a moment before looking down. He wanted to lie, but he ended up shaking his head.

"M-maybe you shouldn't be around me. I mean, I don't want you losing your friends just because they hate me," Yasu said to him.

"Yasu, I don't care if they end up disliking me. If they can't support who I like then they're not friends," Asato said to him as they soon made it home. Yasu smiled a bit and nodded. Once inside the home they started to share recently, Yasu took off his grey suit coat while Asato took off his trench and suit coats as well as his tie. Both had taken off their shoes at the door. Asato sat on the couch once they were in the living room. He then pulled Yasu down gentle, having his sit between his legs as he hugged him around his waist. "Why didn't you tell me about Hisoka?"

"Well, you never really mentioned who your partner was so I didn't know," Yasu said to him.

"I mean, why couldn't you save him?" Asato asked. Yasu frowned and look down.

"Muraki was stronger than he looks. He used some kind of spell that weakened me so I couldn't help Hisoka. Asato…I can still hear his screams," Yasu whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. Asato frowned and held him closer. He lifted a hand up and gently wiped the tear away.

"Yasu, I'm sure if you told Hisoka then he would understand," Asato said to him. What they didn't know was that said person was standing outside their door, listening in.

"Hisoka's pretty stubborn. Plus, he has every right to hate me. I had even asked to have my wings clipped because I failed. When I did try to save Hisoka by trying to give him my life energy, I was pulled away. They took me away from him so I couldn't save him," Yasu stated surprising the green eyed young man.

 _'That whole time it was him? That whole time I had been alone, he was the one talking to me in my head. He's Tsubasa,'_ Hisoka thought before closing his eyes to remember.

 _'_ _Hisoka, we should find a way to get you out of here. You don't deserve this torture!_ _'_ _Tsubasa told him._

 _'_ _If I run, then where will I go, Tsubasa? I have nowhere to go. It's the only home I have_ _,' Hisoka replied as he hugged his knees to his chest._

 _'_ _This isn't a home, Hisoka! This is a prison! You're treated like a wild animal here. All I want is to help you. Please, you are like a little brother to me and big brothers take care of their little brothers,_ _' Tsubasa said warmly. Hisoka couldn't help but smile a bit at that._

 _'_ _And I think of you as a big brother. But you aren't really here in person to take care of me. You're in my head_ _,' Hisoka stated._

 _'_ _I'm more real than you think. I'm actually sitting right beside you. An angel can't be seen by the human eye. Perhaps if you were like me or a Guardian of Death, then you could see me. Unless I conjure myself up a body….but that's a lot of hard work_ _,' Tsubasa said with a small chuckle._

 _'_ _How about this; when I get the chance, I'll run. You can try and get your own body and we can be brothers,_ _' Hisoka suggested._

 _'_ _Soka, I'd ruffle your hair right now, but I'm afraid my fingers would pass right through you_ _,' Tsubasa said making them both chuckle._ Hisoka then remembered the day he died. _"Hisoka! Hang on! Please just hang on!" Tsubasa pleaded as he tried to heal Hisoka. Hisoka's eyes were blurry, but he could almost see a young man with red hair and aquamarine eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Tsubasa whispered over and over again as tears streamed down his face._

 _"I-I finally know what you look like," Hisoka said with a very weak smile._

 _"I just wish you didn't have to find out this way. I'm going to give you my life energy to save you," Tsubasa said as he started glowing a golden color._

 _"D-don't. Y-you'll die…" Hisoka tried to stop him._

 _"I'd rather die than having you die, Hisoka," Tsubasa said softly. His head snapped up. "No! No, I'm going to save him! No! Stop! HISOKA!" Tsubasa screamed as he disappeared._

 _"T-Tsubasa…" Hisoka whispered before he died._ Hisoka's eyes widened as he finally remembered. ' _He did try to save me,'_ he thought. He frowned at the door before running off. Asato gave a soft smile.

"Just tell him that and he'll believe you. I know he'll believe you. After all, you can't lie to save your life," Asato chuckled. Yasu couldn't help but chuckle as well as he hid his face in Asato's neck.

"You have a point there. I'm perhaps the worse liar there is," he agreed. Asato kissed his head while affectionately rubbing his side. Yasu let out a sigh of content before softly pressing his lips to Asato's neck. He let feathery kisses pepper Asato's skin. His lover let out a mix of sighs and moans at the soft and sweet feeling of the red head's lips. Yasu then nipped below the purple eyed man's ear earning a small groan.

"Yasu, not fair," Asato muttered as his lover nibbled and sucked below his ear which was his sensitive spot.

"Whoever said I was fair?" Yasu smirked a bit as he continued to assault the sensitive flesh. Asato pulled his head away before pulling him in for a passionate and hungry kiss. Yasu moaned a bit as Asato's tongue explored his cavern. Yasu started undoing the buttons of Asato's shirt until it was done. He then took it off before throwing it to some spot in the room. Asato then did the same with his own button down shirt before he picked him up before carrying him to the bedroom. Asato laid him on the bed before trailing kisses down his neck earning soft and light moans. Yasu felt the bulge in his lover's pants and rubbed it with his thigh hearing a groan.

"Yasu…if you keep this up then I'll end up taking you right away," Asato said. He was doing his best to keep his control and not hurt his aquamarine eyed lover. Yasu smirked before turning them over.

"Whoever said you would be taking me, Mr. Tsuzuki?" Yasu asked before snapping his fingers. Suddenly some light bound Asato's hands to the bed frame.

"Okay, now that is really not fair," Asato pouted before letting out a side as Yasu kissed his chest.

"Sorry, handsome, but I plan to do all the work this time," Yasu said before teasing one of Asato's nipples with tongue and teeth. Asato let out a light gasp at the feeling. Yasu used his hand to play with the neglected bud, gently twisting, pulling, and rubbing earning soft groans and moans from the brunette.

"Yasu…" Asato moaned a bit as his lover began kissing down his stomach. Yasu kissed each bump, dipping his tongue into Asato's navel as he undid Asato's belt and pants before pulling them off him with his socks. Yasu saw the large bulge in his lover's black boxers. He started rubbing him with his palm making Asato groan and buck into the hand. He hooked his fingers around the waist band before slipping them down Tsuzuki's legs and too the floor. He saw the eleven inch erection. He grasped it and licked the tip teasingly before adding more licks. "Y-Yasu. Ngh! Please!"

"Please what, Love?" Yasu purred before licking up the slit making his lover moan a bit.

"P-please. S-stop-ah! Teasing!" Asato pleaded wanting more. He wanted the red head's mouth on his throbbing member. Yasu kissed the tip before taking him into his mouth. Asato moaned at the wet heat. He could feel the light scrapping of Yasu's teeth and the teasing of his tongue as he sucked around him. Asato did his best not to buck his hips, wanting his lover to deep throat him. As if reading his mind, Yasu began deep throat him, but also rubbing his sack. Yasu felt his lover reaching his climax and pulled back earning a growl.

"I can't have you finishing when this has only started," Yasu said to his lover. He undid his belt and pants before sliding them and his white boxers off, both naked as the day they were born. Yasu brought his fingers to Asato's lips. Asato got the hint and let his finger into his mouth, sucking and licking the fingers. Yasu let out light groans at the feeling. Once he thought they were good enough, he brought them back and rubbed his puckered hole a little before slipping a finger in. He moved it in and out, soft moans escaping his lips. Asato watched and was becoming more turned on at the sight.

 _'He is going to be the death of me,'_ he thought. Yasu entered a second finger and began scissoring them. He was moaning and moving against his own fingers in hopes of finding that spot. Once he did, he gasped, his aquamarine eyes darkening with lust. Yasu slipped in one more digit and thrusted them into his prostate. He pulled his fingers out before stroking Asato a bit. Yasu then brought himself up, straddling his lover before he lowered himself onto the throbbing erection. Both moaned in bliss.

"A-Asato, ah," Yasu moaned. He placed his hands on Asato's chest and began moving his hips up and down. Asato moaned at the tight heat around him as he watched his lover ride him. He wanted so much to touch Yasu who began moving his hips faster and harder, emitting more moans as he did so.

"S-so tight. Ngh! Yasu…" Asato groaned as he started bucking his hips up. Doing that made him hit the spot that drove Yasu crazy. Yasu let out a loud moan. Because his concentration was lost, the binds disappeared from Asato's wrists. Asato sat up and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. He helped Yasu move while Yasu's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Asato! Ah! Ngh!" Yasu cried out in pleasure as his prostate was abused blissfully. Yasu kept his arms around him, his legs around his waist. Asato grunted and moaned in pleasure and felt his stomach tighten. He then felt Yasu starting to clench around him. He snaked a hand between them and grasped the red head's member. Yasu let out gasps with his cries as Asato pumped him. "Asato!" Yasu screamed as he released on his and Asato's stomachs and chests. After two more thrusts, Asato came deep inside his lover.

"Yasu," Asato moaned as he held his lover to him. He collapsed back with Yasu laying on top of him. They both panted, basking in the afterglow of their love making. Asato pulled out earning a small groan from Yasu. Asato kissed his forehead as he pulled the sheet up over them. The brunette laid a hand on aquamarine eyed young man before beginning to gently rub it. Yasu let out a sigh of content as he smiled softly, his eyes closed.

"I love you, Asato," he whispered. Asato kissed his head with a smile.

"I love you too, Yasu," he whispered back before they both ended up falling asleep. The next morning, Asato woke up to see his lover sleeping, his back to his chest. Asato smiled as he held Yasu close before peppering his pale shoulder with kisses. Yasu smiled a bit, enjoying the feeling. He turned a bit, opening his eyes before kissing the Guardian of Death lovingly and sweetly.

"Morning," Yasu greeted as he turning completely and snuggling into his lover's warmth.

"Good morning," Asato greeted as he held him in his arms. "Do I have to kiss you out of bed?" Asato joked.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't mind it," Yasu chuckled before Asato kissed him. Then skillfully, Asato picked him up and got out of bed before carrying him to the bathroom. They both took a shower after Asato set him down and turned the water on. Yasu finished first before drying off, brushing his teeth, and going to get dressed. He put on a simple white button down and blue jeans. He then went to make breakfast as Asato dried off, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. By the time Asato finished, Yasu had served breakfast. They both sat down and ate before they did the dishes when they finished. There was suddenly a knock at the door and Asato placed the towel down for drying dishes. He then went to the door and opened it to see Hisoka.

"Hisoka?" Asato blinked with surprise.

"Hi, Tsuzuki. Is Yasu in?" Hisoka asked looking down. Asato frowned slightly and let him in.

"Asato, who is it-? Oh, h-hi, Hisoka," Yasu frowned, the guilt coming back to him. Hisoka could feel his guilt and frowned more.

"Tsubasa, it wasn't your fault. You tried. I-I remembered all that happened. You tried to give up your life for me," Hisoka said to him.

"Yeah and I would still do it. No matter how much you hate me," Yasu stated surprising both Guardians of Death.

"Yasu, I don't hate you. And I don't want to hear you say that again," Hisoka glared. Yasu smiled a bit as he walked up to Hisoka.

"Well, now I can finally do this," he said before ruffling Hisoka's hair. "Right, little brother?" Yasu asked with a closed eye smile. Hisoka's eyes widened a bit at that. He then let a rare smile come to his lips.

"Right, big brother," he replied. Asato smiled as he watched the two. "Now, where have you been all this time?" Hisoka asked curious.

"For the last eight months, here," Yasu replied. "Before that, back at Ministry of Angels, training new recruits. I tell ya, they were hard to train and gave me headaches," he muttered earning chuckles.

"For the past eight months, you didn't come to see us?" Hisoka asked him.

"Hey, if I had known you were Asato's partner, I would have flew there without a second thought!" Yasu exclaimed. Hisoka glared at a sheepish looking Asato.

"And you didn't tell him I was your partner because…?"

"Oh come on! I wanted Yasu all to myself!" Asato huffed with a pout. Yasu chuckled before going up to him and kissing his cheek.

"Not that I minded," he replied.

"This is going to take a bit of getting used to," Hisoka mused making the lovers look at him. Hisoka glared at Asato. "You better take care of him or I'll kill you like I almost did the day we met," he threatened making Asato gulp.

"Got it," he said to him. Still, this was Hisoka's way of approving or giving his blessing. Asato was happy because he got to keep his angel.


End file.
